Jevik
Jevik Rogers is the deuteragonist in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals, and is Onipex's (self-proclaimed) best friend. He is annoying and invasive, but ultimately has good intentions. Due to these characteristics, he can also be considered the main antagonist or anti-hero. Personality Without trying, Jevik is naturally annoying and irritating. Although he means well, his antics often drive his best friend Onipex insane. He is fun-loving and dismissive of problems and has a habit of breaking everything that isn't his. He is very invasive as well, breaking into Onipex's home on several occasions. However, he is also very giving (As evidenced in "Christmas/Snow"). He has also expressed extreme defensive characteristics for his girlfriend, Jessaco, and has been the jealous type towards Myto. He has also been shown to exhibit violent traits, attacking Krone just to get information in "Replacement". According to a comment he made to Onipex, Jevik has been diagnosed with an aneurism by medical professionals. This may be cause for his strange personality and odd behavior. His molestation as a child may also be a cause for his odd behavior. Biography Jevik was born on April 3, 1992. Most of his early life beyond this is unknown. At one point, during his early childhood, he went to the mall to sit on Santa's lap during the Christmas season. However, the place was closed temporarily, and he attempted to sneak in through the back. He made his way into Santa's Grotto, while Santa was feeling horny, and was raped by the mall Santa. He has held on to this memory in fear since. It is also known that he went to high school with many of the other characters in the series. He was also shown to be friends with Pyrex and Garen. "]] Whilst little of Jevik's occupation and life is known beyond his strange struggles with his best friend, Onipex, it is known that he has enough money to have his own apartment, though he frequently invades Onipex's Apartment instead, reasoning that he usually lacked money to buy his own food and that his home had no decent chairs or seats. Wishing to snack, Jevik once teamed up with Pyrex, and together, the pair broke into Onipex's apartment whilst he was away. There, Jevik made himself comfortable by snacking on his food and watching his television, though found himself stuck on one channel due to being unable to find the remote control. During this time, he clogged Onipex's toilet, allowed his food to go rotten by disconnecting the fridge for his hand warmer, broke his thermostat and broke his fridge. Soon after, Onipex returned home to find Jevik and Pyrex in his home, and immediately ordered them to leave his residence. Whilst Pyrex left, Jevik remained behind to tell Onipex of the things he had broken, and after extremely irritating the Ba-Matoran, the two left to buy new supplies for Onipex's home. During the festive season, Jevik decided to surprise Onipex whilst he played in the thick snow, and revealed he had bought him a Christmas present, despite Onipex snapping at him beforehand. Giving him a credit card with no limits, Jevik asked for a present in return, though did not receive one, resulting in Jevik throwing Onipex deep into the snow and angrily taking back the gift he had offered. Much later, he was seen buying a pizza from a local restaurant. During this time, he managed to get a girlfriend named Jessaco. After Onipex recovered from an accident concerning an exploding MT:ATV, Jevik was bored and broke into his friend's apartment, where he abducted the sleeping Matoran and took him back to his house. After Onipex woke up, Jevik explained why he chose to hang around his house instead of his own, before revealing how he had taken him to his apartment. After jokingly making it seem like he was a stalker, Jevik revealed that he had a girlfriend, much to Onipex's surprise and amusement. His girlfriend Jessaco then arrived, who Onipex found attractive and attempted to greet her. However, Jevik misinterpreted this as Onipex attempting to try and steal his girlfriend, and defensively rapped about his anger at Onipex's perceived wrongdoing until the Ba-Matoran defecated. He then ordered him to get out of his apartment, whilst whispering to him that he would meet up with him at 6:00 PM. Some time later, Jevik, Jessaco and another friend named Garen broke into Onipex's apartment, where they started smoking illegal drugs. Eventually, Onipex returned to discover their activities, much to his shock. During another break-in into Onipex's flat, Jevik discovered a Kraata worm lingering around the residence, causing him to panic and flee into Onipex's bathroom, where the skeptical Ba-Matoran was contemplating losing weight. After alerting him to the threat, the two decided to find the Rahi, and upon locating it, Jevik fled back into the bathroom in terror. When Onipex underestimated the small Rahi, and was sent flying into the bathroom, the two decided to phone up a pest remover. However, the exterminator Jevik phoned up spoke a language he was unfamiliar with (which he claimed to be Spanish), so Onipex decided to go in and resolve the problem himself, only to fail miserably and be defeated by the Kraata. Jevik was later evicted from his apartment, and he decided to take up living in Onipex's dumpster in the parking lot to the rear of the apartment building. When Onipex discovered this, he offered Jevik temporary residence in his apartment which Jevik refused, finding the dumpster extremely cozy and comfortable. Annoyed by this, Onipex pounded Jevik, and left the Po-Matoran in the dumpster. Some time after this incident, Jevik was relaxing in Onipex's bathtub when he heard someone entering through the front door. Under the assumption it was Onipex, Jevik checked a monitor just to make sure.Instead, however, Jevik discovered an intruder breaking into the house, and Jevik decided to stop him from causing trouble. Stalking the intruder into Onipex's bedroom, Jevik hid and began contemplating what he may be interesting in stealing. When the intruder instead decided to just sleep on the room's bed, Jevik attempted to threaten him and get him out of the house, which didn't end too well. Later, after breaking into Onipex's apartment again, Jevik switched off Onipex's fridge, resulting in a pizza he had hoped to eat go moldy. Onipex soon arrived to collect a Kolhii stick, almost totally ignoring Jevik in the process, much to Jevik's surprise. His friend then told he was going to hang out with a recently arrived Le-Matoran named Myto in No Man's Land, and instructed him not to follow him. Instantly jealous of Myo, Jevik followed Onipex to the spot where he was meeting up with Myto and his friends, instantly noting that he and Myto bore the same Kanohi mask. Whilst the group was eating, Jevik hid behind a bush, and pulled Onipex behind it, where he angrily revealed his feelings that Onipex was trying to replace him. The argument continued until Onipex told him that he did not consider him a friend a left, deeply offending Jevik. When Onipex and Myto began playing a game of Kolhii, Jevik violently attacked a friend of Myto's named Krone in an effort to extract information on the Le-Matoran. Eventually, however, he was noticed by Myto and the others, which resulted in a massive argument between Jevik, Onipex, and Myto, which eventually resulted in Onipex declaring Myto his best friend. Before a depressingly sad Jevik could leave, Myto stepped in decided he was breaking up a strong friendship, and despite Onipex's protests, Myto left with his friends. Despite Onipex's anger, Jevik decided to hug him in delight. He later had a staring contest with Onipex (despite the two not having eyelids), which was interrupted when Magneon dropped a giant can of cola on the table. Some time later, Jevik was contacted by Krone, who at the time was having issues with a Matoran named Degrin. Jevik came to Krone's Apartment and explained that he too was bullied for a being a nerd in high school. Upon reminiscing, he later corrected his statement, advising Krone not to take his advice. Jevik was shortly attacked by Degrin leaving him injured. As Krone and Degrin sorted out their problems, Jevik laid on the floor and observed, throwing in a laugh when Krone embarrassed himself. Jevik stayed at the apartment while Krone and Degrin engaged in a game of scrabble, with his arm in a sling. Later, during the Christmas season, Jevik began calling Onipex numerous times, attempting to get him out of his apartment, leaving him "like 50 voicemails". After Onipex finally submitted, he told Jevik that he wanted to buy an amazing present for him, to make up for last year. He wanted to go to the mall to get it, though Jevik, who was afraid of the mall Santa, decided to instead go somewhere else. He and Onipex, joined by Zeb before they left, then arrived at a store named Bawl's Sacks. Onipex still wanted to go to the mall, though Jevik told him he couldn't go to the mall during Christmas, and remembered the traumatic experience from his childhood. This memory threw Jevik into a nervous breakdown, though Onipex convinces him to finally go to the mall. At the mall, Jevik was still uncomfortable, with Onipex leaving him after noticing Myto. He then noticed the mall Santa and was afraid of him, but he decided to face his fears. Jevik then attacked the mall Santa, knocking him to the ground and pointing a gun at his head. However, before he could pull the trigger, Onipex stopped him. Jevik told him that the mall Santa was the man who ruined his childhood, though Onipex informed him that the mall didn't hire the same man every year. However, after the man insulted Onipex, he was told to shoot him. The duo were later arrested. After apparently being released from custody, Jevik asked a friend named Frank to perform a particularly dubious job. During this affair, Jevik supposedly gave Frank Onipex's home phone number. Later, Jevik and Onipex found a number of missed calls on the Ba-Matoran's phone, which revealed that he was in deep trouble and planning on pursuing Jevik. The Po-Matoran attempted to reassure Onipex that the situation was fine before his friend furiously inquired as to how Frank had gotten his number. On another undisclosed occasion, Onipex attempted to relate all his stresses and worries to Jevik, who unintentionally ignored him to eat a sandwich. He was also seen hunting around for his ear wax sticks, which Onipex had falsely believed were a packet of consumable chips, and upon finding them and explaining what they really were, Onipex vomited from the taste of the sticks. When Onipex was being held hostage by Garen, Jevik burst into his home and attempted to stop the armed Onu-Matoran, which he successfully did by slapping him. It was then revealed that the whole ordeal was a staged set-up masterminded by Jevik, who had hired Garen to threaten Onipex just so he could save him, in order to strengthen their friendship. This didn't go down too well with Onipex. Relationships 'Onipex' ]] Onipex and Jevik's relationship is the most significant one seen in the series. Onipex is constantly being thrown into situations that cause him pain or anger due to the fault of Jevik's. Jevik's intentions are however, more often than not, good and he does see Onipex as his best friend (as he hoped to strengthen their bond in "Robber"). Onipex has also been shown to reluctantly open up to Jevik, Offering him residence in "Trash Talker" and admitting their friendship in "Episode 1". Jevik is clearly obssesed with Onipex, even confessing his love for him in "The Package". 'Pyrex, Garen and Katron' Pyrex and Garen have been shown to be friends of Jevik. Both, on occasion, have broken into Onipex's Apartment to partake in Jevik's mis-doings. Jevik first encountered Katron, when Onipex met Myto, although the two did not share any significant contact. The two later broke into Onipex's Apartment to prank him. 'Myto' Jevik's relationship with Myto is shown to be one of jealousy, as Jevik initially presumed Onipex intended to replace him as his best friend. This resulted in Jevik acting extremely hostile and disrespectful towards the Le-Matoran on their first encounter. It remains unclear as to how Jevik feels towards Myto after the Le-Matoran decided not to interfere with Jevik's relationship with Onipex. 'Jessaco' Jessaco is Jevik's girlfriend. He is very defensive of her, as evidenced in "Rap". However, their relationship has yet to be further explored. 'Krone' Jevik first met Krone around the same time Onipex befriended Myto, where he tried to beat him up for information on the Le-Matoran. However, this was stopped by Myto. They have seemed to have settled their differences since, as shown when Krone turned to him for advice on what to do about Degrin in "Bully". 'Frank' Jevik appears to have been very well-acquainted with Frank at some point, though the exact nature of their relationship remains unclear. However, whatever form of friendship they may have had gradually collapsed when Jevik passively forgot (or ignored) Frank's desperate need for money. Jevik himself had promised to give him this reward after his associate performed a suspicious job for him. When Jevik did not respond to any of the desperate phone calls sent by Frank, the friend declared he would both find and bear him. Appearances *"Episode 1" (Debut) *"Christmas/Snow" *"Pizza Anybody?" *"Rap" *"Problems" *"Fries" *"Robber" *"Higher" *"Brain Fart" *"Rahi" *"Intruder" *"Trash Talker" *"Replacement" *"Staring Contest" *"Bully" *"The Package" *"Christmas II" *"Frank" *"Extended Project" Trivia *Jevik's constant invasion of Onipex's home may be down to him being poor. In "Episode 1", he claims that he shouldn't be "expected to have money". **However, this is contradicted by the fact that he has a large apartment and expensive T.V, things he wouldn't have if he was poor. However, the matter of his social status was brought back into question when he was evicted from his residence in "Trash Talker". *Jevik's character seems to have some homosexual undertones (as evidenced in "Rap", "Staring Contest" and "The Gift"). However, the idea that he is truly a homosexual is disproven by the fact he has a girlfriend; these undertones were simply for comedic effect. *Jevik is the "weirdest person" Onipex knows. *He has rap talent, as evidenced in "Rap". *Ids5621 was originally displeased with his voice acting for the character, yet kept it for continuity purposes. *His character was drawn from many sources of inspiration, including that of Spongebob Squarepants and Amir, from Collegehumor. *According to a comment he made to Onipex, Jevik has been diagnosed with an aneurism by medical professionals. *Jevik is the only character so far given a full name and age. He is currently 19. *Jevik may be able to read minds, as evidenced in "Christmas II". See Also *Gallery:Jevik Category:Characters Category: Main Characters